The melancholy life of Richard Grayson
by HatStandsandPinstripes
Summary: Richard Grayson is a teenage boy attending an expensive private school. He has friends and family, even a hobby. But there's something in his life that's.. missing. This is a Young Justice AU, and my first fic. Enjoy! I'm hoping to make this a multi-chapter type thing. Also, possible birdflash, be warned!
1. Of lateness, and introductions

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first story, and its a young justice AU. I'd like to mention that the ages here are a bit different then from the show, for everything to make sense, and there are some comic book elements that are added in there :) Dick, Barbara and Artemis are all 17 and attend Gotham. Conner is also 17, M'gann is 16, and they both attend happy harbour, a high school just outside Gotham city. Tim is 15, and also goes to Gotham. I really hope you like, and review and comment :D**

CHAPTER 1

Richard Grayson was just leaving Gotham Academy when his cell phone buzzed in his uniform pocket. He slid the phone into his hand, and checked the contact. Babs. He groaned inwardly, and mentally changed course, slowing his pace as he did. He'd forgotten they had been planning to meet- Artemis had something she wanted to talk about, and M'gann needed some people to test out her new cookie recipe on. Richard- Dick- had had mathletes practice after school, and had forgotten about the meet-up. It wasn't that he didn't like seeing his friends, or anything. He just wasn't really feelin' the aster.

As he walked, Dick tried to remember when he had gained so many friends. Not that three was really a lot or anything, but he was used to being alone most of the time. Ofcourse, he and Barbara Gordon- Babs- had been close for as far back as he could remember, but she qualified more as his sister then his friend. The other two; M'gann and Artemis, were newer acquaintances, but he supposed they counted as friends.

It was about a year ago that Dick had met M'gann, and had been compelled to start acting socially. A work colleague of his fathers- a diplomat from some unpronounceably European city- had recently come into custody of his niece, who had stowed away on his private jet last time he had visited. He hadn't initially recognised her name (or those of her parents), but he had admired her spunk and drive, and reasoned that there was a fair chance they were related. M'gann was ecstatic in her new life in America, a country of which she had always dreamed. In her hometown, the stony treatment and even abuse she received because of her lower social standing led her to have quite a miserable childhood. She found hope and solace in the American sit-coms her TV broadcast, even picking up the language over the years, so much so that Dick could only distinguish a slight accent when she was thoroughly frazzled. When she heard a wealthy and distant uncle J'onn was visiting from the US, she knew it was her chance to get out.

Though she was happy with her new life, she wasn't the most socially adjusted individual. She had managed, through good looks, perkiness and flexibility, to make her new schools cheerleading team, and had also found a deeply loving boyfriend (who actually happened to be best friends with Dicks younger brother-small world, eh?) but she still lacked a real connection with most other kids.

This is where Dick and Babs came in. They weren't "most other kids". Bruce- Dicks father- knew this of course, and when he introduced the three, M'gann found the connection she has lacked with the other school kids.

Dick liked M'gann. She was happy and bubbly and the sweetest person he had ever met. It gave him comfort to know that she still managed to be so lovely after an unpleasant past, and on her entering their small friend group, he realised how much he had needed somebody other than Barbara to talk to sometimes.

He scanned his phone again for new messages, as well as the time, and vaguely wondered what Artemis wanted to discuss. He pursed his lips when he realised he was going to have to take a bus to avoid being late (and consequently yelled at). As he boarded, and deposited his fare, the teen mused over whether you could find anyone so startlingly opposite of M'gann Morse than Artemis Crock.

Artemis was blunt bordering on rude, and a stone cold bitch. That's probably why, at the start of the school year, Barbara had taken such a shining to her. She has only been part of the group for 4 months, but it already felt like she was a long-time member, and she had even taken Dick into her confidence far enough to admit how she had gotten into Gotham Academy. She wasn't exactly of the same socio-economic class as most of the kids who went to Gotham cities most expensive and prestigious high school, her and her mum getting by solely on a scanty disability pension.

When she was a small girl, 9 years old, her mother was arrested and sentenced to 6 years in prison. Within a few days of the arrest her older sister Jade was gone, her parting words alluding to how she couldn't live with her dad. Artemis' father was also a criminal, and though Artemis didn't offer any details on that period of her life, Dick gathered that it wasn't her happiest time. Through the abusive and neglectful childhood years, there was perhaps only one thing that kept her going: Archery. And with archery came Oliver Queen. Oliver was a private I investigating the crime surrounding her family, as by this point Jade had also started her own shady way of making ends meet. He tried to help her, offered social workers and counselling sessions, but all this fell into un-wanting hands. That is, until he enrolled her in archery.

She hadn't wanted to go, at first. She had bad memories, what with her father teaching her how to use a bow and arrow when she was younger. Oliver had promised he would stop pestering her about counselling if she went, because as well as being a talented archer himself, he thought the interaction with kids her own age, as well as the use of her aggression in the positive outlet of sports, would be good for her. As it happened, she had taken to the sport like a drowning man to air. Dick couldn't get many words from her about the experience, but the look in her eyes as she mentioned her first positive encounter with archery, well… it made him feel slightly uncomfortable, since he had never felt that strongly about anything. Not even mathletes. To get on with the story, Artemis had quickly excelled at the sport, and was found good enough to compete at various levels. Oliver Queen came to the events, and even drove her to and from practice when he was free, acting more like a dad then her own father ever had. That summer, Artemis had competed at a prestigious nationwide competition, which Oliver attended with his wealthy business colleague and friend, Bruce Wayne.

And that's how Artemis came to be at Gotham. By this point in her life, her mum had finally gotten out of prison, and her dad had promptly left, without a backwards glance. She had been suspended form her school for setting a group of lockers on fire, and was planning on getting a fulltime job when the letter had come. Her mother wept and insisted she attend, and, well… the next four months were history.

Richard pressed a button to signal his stop was the next, and pushed off the bus. After a few blocks he stopped in-front of a smallish brick building, spray painted teal and with a black metal 'book antiqua' sign proclaiming it to be "Mount Justice". He adjusted his collar and opened the door.


	2. Of Mount Justice, and responsibilities

CHAPTER 2

He made his way to the back corner of what was evidently a coffee shop, and slid into a corduroy covered booth. The three other people at the table looked up at him and grinned. Well, M'gann grinned. Artemis smirked, and Barbara kind-of grimaced.

"You're late." She informed him.

"yea…" He shrugged "Mathletes practice."

Artemis tried, and failed, to hide her derisive snort. This prompted a glare from Dick, first aimed at her, then the table in general. He really didn't want to be here right now. M'gann, perhaps sensing his gloomy countenance, pushed a plastic container towards him.

"Try one, "she smiled "they're coconut and peanut butter, with spinach juice, for vitamins!"

Dick stared at her. Just stared. She was a lovely girl, but sometimes he wondered jut what was going on in that head of hers.

By way of explanation, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was inspired"

Richard took one, because at least, if he had something in his mouth, he could avoid talking for a while.

They weren't actually that bad, really. The peanut butter mostly masked any spinach flavor and that which wasn't concealed had at least been mellowed into something indistinguishably green tasting. The coconut added some nice texture and needed sweetness to the cookie, which, all in all, wasn't one of the worst things M'gann had ever made- she had yet to grasp American baked goods. Her attempt at pie still made him shudder.

"So." Artemis clapped her hands, drawing Dick out of his revelry. "I bet you're all dying to know why I called you all here."

"Not because you just wanted to see us, then?" M'gann asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Well yea… Artemis made a non-committal gesture. "Of course I wanted to see you guys. But also…" She leaned forward slightly, so they all had to listen closely to hear her next words.

"I've got a plan." She smirked, and leaned back, crossing her arms and looking for all the world like a cat who's just dropped a mouse on his masters pillow. Dick just rolled his eyes. Of course Artemis had a plan. She always had a plan. He wondered idly what it was about this time.

Barbara looked intrigued.

"Do you now?" She smirked "let's hear it then."

Artemis smiled again, but her explanation was interrupted before it even started by a curvy blonde approaching their table and carrying a tray. She placed drinks infront of all four teens, including Dick, who hadn't even ordered. She shrugged off his questioning glance.

"I figured you'd be joining them eventually, so I just got you the usual."

She straightened up then, and placed a hand on her shapely, scantily covered hip.

"Are you coming to the show Saturday, Artemis?" This time she addressed the still smiling girl.

Artemis just shook her head, pushing M'gann's Tupperware container towards the woman.

"Can't" She said, as the older blonde took an offered cookie, munching appreciatively.

"I've got a plan to set in action."

The woman smiled affectionately.

"You sound like Ollie when you talk like that."

The waitress- Dinah Lance- Was engaged to Artemis' long-time mentor Oliver Queen. She was named Dinah, but people usually called her by her stage name, Black Canary. She was the lead singer in an industrial punk band- Canary Cry- the shows of which Artemis avidly attended.

Dinah was a strange woman, Dick found at least. She could go from being flirty to strict, or catty to serious in a matter of seconds. She was evidently in a playful mood today, but Dick couldn't know if she was to turn the table and start talking about the future, or some equally dense subject.

Despite this, Dinah served as a role model, not just to Artemis, but to all of them. She played the role of teacher, friend, confidant, or even councillor as was needed.

She smiled at the group, and walked back towards the counter on the right side of the café. Slipping behind it, she patted the barista- a man who was named John Smith, but went by Red Tornado- on the shoulder, and retreated into the back room.

Dick turned back towards his friends, and found Artemis once again looking rather intently at them all.

"I'm going to throw and enormous and out of control party- tons of people, law breaking- you get the gist. I've invited some pretty steamy blokes. I need to dance, and flirt, and act like a complete slut" She smiled. "That'll show Junior not to mess with me, the fucker. I can't honestly believe him! And you guys need to help me out. Make sure he stays sober enough to see me, but with enough alcohol in him to be an emotional wreck. And… well. I can't actually set up either; I have a thing with Jade." She waved a hand in the air, as if to say it was of no importance.

"But that's the basic plan. Not as glamorous as some I've had, I'll admit. But it's to the point." She had that satisfied grin on her face again, and Dick was sure he had missed something.

"You're going to throw a party…" He said, and she nodded. "In the apartment you share with your mum?" This time she shook her head.

"Nawh!" She explained. "My friend from pole dancing, she has this enormous flat, she said I could throw a party there."

"Alright" Dick decided not to comment on the sentence. "To get back at Cameron, your boyfriend?"

This time it was Barbara who answered.

"Ex-Boyfriend. They broke up last week." She rolled her eyes, as if Dick should have known this.

"Again?" He asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Again." She confirmed

"So…. Are we all on board then?" Artemis queried, though she knew they would all say yes. They always did.

M'gann clapped her hands and smiled. "Super! Only… well, when is it?" Her smile faltered a bit. "I work most of Saturday."

"And I'm tutoring until seven" Barbara interjected, stirring her coffee absentmindedly.

"Oh," Artemis frowned, her brow furrowing. "Well that sucks" She clacked the table with her nails as she thought, and absentmindedly asked "Why couldn't you go again, Dick?"

He shuffled uncomfortably. They would be able to tell if he was lying, surely. "I didn't say, actually." He mumbled

She looked up at him. "Does that mean you're free?"

He shrugged, and she leaped up from the table "That's perfect then! You can help Zatanna set up- that's the girl from pole dancing. Everyone can come to the actual party, I assume?" She was met with nods. Satisfied, she got out her phone. "I'll text you the address."

"Wait!" Dick stared at her frantically, as she grabbed up her book bad and coffee, apparently intent on going before he could refuse.

As some sort of half-assed explanation, she claimed "My mum wanted me home early."

She went up to his side of the table, and patted his hand. "You're both heiresses, you'll get along splendidly!"

Before Dick could react, before he could remind her that he hated parties, and hadn't even been planning on attending, little own setting up in the first place, before-most importantly- he could tell her that she was a bitch, she had already left the shop,n cackling, if Dick wasn't much mistaken, as she did.

He let out a huge sigh and put his head in his hands.

"Typical Artemis" He moaned.

Barbara smirked. "Poor, poor Cameron."

Propping his chin on his hands, he looked up at Barbara. "Do you think they'll get back together?"

She grinned at him. "Don't they always?"

Both Barbara and Dick rolled their eyes in response.

"I should probably go as well" Barbara said after a few minutes of the teens quietly slurping their respective beverages.

"Good luck, Bird Boy" She mocked, and then she too sauntered from the coffee shop.

Dick closed his eyes and tried not dread the upcoming weekend. He hated loud music. He hated meeting new people, He definitely hated parties. And he hated Artemis for making him do this. He groaned as he felt something push into his arm. Opening an eye, he found it to be M'gann's Tupperware container.

"Cookie?" she smiled.


End file.
